narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsukikami Clan
|image name=Tsukikami Symbol.svg |english=Moon God Clan |unnamed clan=No |kanji=月神神一族 |romaji=Tsukikami Ichizoku |affiliations=Helixian Clan, Yoshigakure |Kekkei Genkai=Ice Release |media=Anime, Manga }} The Tsukikami Clan (月神神一族, Tsukikami Ichizoku; literally meaning "Moon God Clan"), is a of Yoshigakure within the Land of Plasma. They are known to produce members whom specialize in Water Release nature and Ice Release Kekkei Genkai, some of which are extraordinarily skilled in it. They rival the Taiyokami Clan, down to symbolism and various abilities. History Being around during the time of the Sage of Six Paths, this clan was once part of the Helixian Clan. After the introduction of into the world, due to their affiliation with the newly formed Moon, they gained the ability to use the Water Release, combine Water and wind to produce the Ice Release , Earth and Fire to produce the Lava Release kekkei genkai, and even Water and Fire to produce the Boil Release Kekkei Genkai. The rarity of kekkei genkai usage within the clan is unknown. A great number of generations later, a natural curse mark would appear on a member of the clan, granting them unique abilities. Abilities The Tsukikami Clan was one of the first clans to ever possess the ability to utilize Natural Energy, due to their Curse Mark of the Moon God, a unique, natural juinjutsu appearing on various clan members within days of birth. It allowed the to using the constant, ambient energy of the Moon and moons themselves, to allow them to manipulate their lunar energy to form devastating illusions and gravity based attacks. While most present day members of the clan have a talent for Water Release, it was a rarity to be born with both the Curse Mark of the Moon God and have above extraordinary talent in Water Release. Members of the Tsukikami Clan are known to possess extreme affinity for Water Release. With it, they are able to generate water in areas where water doesn't exist. They are extrmely skilled in its usage, having created at least two forms of the Water Release Chakra Mode. They specialized in Genjutsu, and can cast powerful illusions of their own. Their skill in illusion techniques are of such intensity that they once joined the Senju and fought alongside them against the Uchiha Clan. Members of the Tsukikami Clan have been known to willingly engage Uchiha, despite the Sharingan's potentcy in genjutsu usage. They are credited with inventing the Water Release: Water Mirror Technique, using it with such skill that they could literally create copies of targets that would fight alongside them from prolonged periods of time being being dispersed by the user, coping and using any techniques the originals were capable of using. Their use of the technique was of such skill level that the even the Sharingan proved ineffective at coping the technique. The technique would later be developed by other shinobi outside the clan, with far less potency. The Moon God Method is the Tsukikami Clan's most powerful and sacred technique, having been preformed by the clan since the times of the Sage of the Six Paths. Despite their nature affinity for Water Release, various members of the clan possess a specific type of bloodline, referred to as a Kekkei Kotai, allowing them to switch their bloodline in exchange for another one within their family. This allows them to instantly change up their skill-set, though they won';t be able to immediately change it again for a limit of time. During this time, they will have access to primary natures they know, but they won't have access to more kekkei genkai than they were born with. For instance, if a clan member was born with two elemental kekkei genkai, but the parents each possess a total of three, the clan member will be able to shift out one or both of their kekkei genkai for one of to from their parents, but they can't possess all three at one time, nor can they use a kekkei genkai they switched out. Notable Members *Chikako Tsukikami *Keiichi Tsukikami Trivia *Rumor has it that several members of the clan possess the capacity to utilize the Dust Release Kekkei Tota. Why this is assumed is unknown, though they did possess a user of the nature in the distant past.